


Bad to the Bone

by castielshoneybee



Series: Carry On Wayward Son [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a rare antiquities thief, but this job might be a little more than you bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by George Thorogood

_I wanna be yours pretty baby_  
_Yours and yours alone_  
_I'm here to tell ya honey_  
_That I'm bad to the bone..._

It's an easy job. You've been casing the place for weeks. The guy who lives there hasn't been home, and there are just three guards. It should be easy enough to slide past them, and if not, you can easily take them out. You scale the wall and creep across the grounds, running from shadow to shadow. You make quick work of the alarm. Honestly, this guy is super rich and has a mansion full of priceless shit, and all he has is this second rate alarm system? Just goes to show you don't have to be smart to be rich. You slide the window open and crawl in. You're in the library. Your prize is on the second floor, in the hallway. It's an ancient Greek amphora, beautiful and virtually priceless. You know one particular client of yours will snap it right up, then you'll be off to Bali for a well earned vacation. You crack the library door and find that the coast is clear. Straight down this hall, left through the kitchen, up the back stairs, and jackpot. You make your way along your planned route without incident and stop in front of the amphora. You're about to pick it up when you hear a sound. You turn around. A guard. Shit! He comes at you, and you hit him with your taser. He keeps coming. How is he still standing? That's when you notice his eyes. What the fuck is wrong with his eyes? He grabs you and puts you in a choke hold. Your vision grays, then everything goes black.

****

When consciousness returns, you find yourself tied to a padded chair. What the fuck? Why aren't you in police custody? You've got a killer headache, and you groan as you open your eyes.

"Hello, darling. Did you sleep well?" says a smoky British voice from somewhere behind you. You look around. You're in a bedroom, the master by the looks of it. The owner of the voice steps into view. It's the guy who lives here. You take a moment to study him. Expensive, well cut black suit, black shirt, red tie, handmade Italian leather shoes. Man, this guy bleeds money. Not very tall, but taller than you, maybe a few years older. Handsome in an unconventional way. All your instincts are sending up red flags about this guy and the situation you've found yourself in. You need to play it cool.

"Can I ask you a question?" He gives an affirmative nod. "Why am I in this chair and not in the back of a squad car, and what can I do for you to ensure I don't end up in one?" He looks at you appraisingly as he wanders around the room.

"Interesting question, and not what I expected. 'Who are you?' 'What are you going to do to me?' Those are the questions that people usually ask when I have them at a disadvantage."

"I'm a thief, yes, but I'm primarily a businesswoman. I make deals, and there's always some kind of agreement that can be reached."

"Oh, I like you, pet. You're a woman after my own heart. It just so happens you're in that chair instead of a squad car because I'm interested in your skills. You're very good at what you do." You shake your head.

"No, I'm not. I'm the best at what I do. Now, if you don't mind, I prefer to make my business deals not tied to a chair." He chuckles to himself and shakes his head, but he circles to the back of the chair and unties you. You rub your wrists to get your circulation going but remain seated. "So, what can I do for you, Mr..."

"Crowley. I have a proposition for you. As you can see, I enjoy the rarest, the most beautiful, the most priceless things. I'd like you to acquire them for me exclusively. You steal for me and no one else, and I'll make you rich beyond your wildest dreams."

"That's one hell of an offer, Mr. Crowley, but before I accept, which I'm finding myself inclined to do, let me ask you one more question." You fix him in your gaze.

"You can drop the mister, darling. Just Crowley will do. Ask away."

"Okay, Crowley. Why didn't your guard drop when I tasered him? And why did his eyes look black?"

"That's two questions, pet, but they have the same answer. You're shrewd. It won't take you long to figure it out, so I'll be honest with you. My guards are demons, and I'm the king of Hell."

"Very funny. If you're not going to tell me the truth, no deal." He leans down, stopping a foot or so from your face, and suddenly his eyes are red. Completely red. Holy shit, he's telling the truth. King of Hell. Are you seriously considering making a deal with the king of Hell? It'll probably end up bad, but hey, you're going there anyway. "Alright, you have a deal."

"I like to seal my deals with a kiss," he says with a little smirk. You raise an eyebrow at that, then shrug and lean toward him. His lips meet yours, and it's as if fire is coursing through your system. Your hands move involuntarily around his neck. He parts your lips with his tongue as he grabs your hips and pulls you closer. He ravishes your mouth. He's rough, insistent, delicious. You give as good as you get. You break the kiss, then a heartbeat later your mouths are crushing together again. Your fingernails dig into his shoulders, his hands grip your hips hard, pulling your pelvis flush with his so you can feel his rock hard erection straining at his expensive pants. He moves his mouth down your neck, biting and sucking hard, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. You grab his hair and yank his mouth back up to yours. You start pushing at his jacket to get it off, but he picks you up and throws you on the bed. With a snap of his fingers, you're both naked. Damn. That's hot. He dives on top of you, squeezing your breasts hard as he bites your nipples. One hand moves down between your legs. He shoves two fingers inside you and begins moving them in and out at a rapid pace, running his thumb roughly over your clit. The sensation is overwhelming, and you come within seconds, writhing and screaming beneath him. He doesn't stop. Orgasm after orgasm wracks your body, so many you can't keep count. He finally stops, and you're a quivering mess. He flips you over into your stomach and slams into you. He sets a grueling pace, driving into you over and over. You clutch at the bedspread, unable to do anything except utter a keening wail. His hands bruise your hips under his tight grip. He grunts with every thrust, and you feel another orgasm coming. It hits you like a freight train, your entire body quivering as your walls tighten around him. He thrusts a few more times, then groans as he releases himself inside you, filling you with his seed, then pulls out and flops down beside you. You can't move. You mutter into the mattress.

"What's that, pet?" You manage to turn your head and look at him.

"I said, I wouldn't mind making more deals with you in the future if that's how we seal them." He laughs a hearty laugh.

"I think we can arrange that. As I said, I do enjoy the rarest, most beautiful things, and you seem to fit that bill." Now it's your turn to laugh.

"Good thing for you I'm a sucker for a bad boy. Now," you glance around, "Where the fuck are my clothes?"


End file.
